


những ngày này, em thấy lòng mình trống huơ trống hoác (vì nhớ anh)

by hanabira



Category: BNM boys - Fandom, MXM (Band), Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: 1980s setting, Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life, Vietnam setting, kids!Baehwi, kids!Chamseob, mainly Hanoi setting
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 10:34:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11530434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanabira/pseuds/hanabira
Summary: Những con chữ đầy ắp niềm thương nỗi nhớ Donghyun gửi đến Youngmin.(hay ‘chuyện những năm một ngàn chín trăm hồi ấy’ — mượn lời của The Brand New Thiên Đình)





	những ngày này, em thấy lòng mình trống huơ trống hoác (vì nhớ anh)

**Author's Note:**

> fic được lấy cảm hứng từ những lá thư Xuân Quỳnh và Lưu Quang Vũ gửi cho nhau khi một trong hai người đi công tác, các cậu có thể đọc ở [đây](https://www.facebook.com/nguoivietnamkechuyen/photos/a.1654959441425283.1073741829.1654781561443071/1890956287825596/?type=3%20)

**8/9/1988**

Anh Youngmin yêu dấu,

Anh vắng nhà đã bốn ngày, cả nhà nhớ anh nhiều lắm. Em viết thư chỉ mong anh biết được tình hình ở nhà, không cần anh hồi đáp rồi lại phải lao tâm khổ tứ đi kiếm bưu cục mà gửi ra. Nếu rảnh được lúc nào, anh cứ đi thăm đi chơi chỗ này chỗ kia cho biết. Đừng lo lắng gì cả, mọi chuyện em vẫn lo chu toàn. Daehwi và Woojin ngoan lắm, tự chơi với nhau để em tập trung viết sách, Woojin mấy nay không còn trêu chọc đánh Daehwi nữa.

Anh đi ngay ngày mùng Bốn, mùng Năm khai giảng một mình em không đưa được cả hai con đến trường, cháu Jinyoung bên hàng xóm (nhà cháu mới chuyển đến cách đây hai tuần, anh bận nhiều việc không biết có còn nhớ không) sang giúp em dắt Daehwi đi, rồi từ bấy đến giờ ngày nào Daehwi cũng cùng ‘anh Jinyoung’ đến lớp. Nhìn hai đứa nắm tay nhau vui vẻ nói cười, em cũng thấy vui lây. Cháu Jinyoung còn kèm con mình học bài, con bảo anh Jinyoung giảng dễ hiểu lắm, anh còn hứa nếu con được nhiều điểm 10 sẽ cho con một phong bánh khảo. Đáng yêu quá, anh nhỉ?

Woojin từ hôm ấy cũng chịu khó đi nhà trẻ hơn. Con kể ở lớp có bạn mới, bạn nhỏ người, trắng trắng xinh xinh giống chú thỏ con. Bạn thích vẽ, nên con hay xán ra vẽ cùng, giờ bốn bức tường nhà mình chi chít tranh của con. Em có gửi anh một bức để anh chiêm ngưỡng thử. Woojin còn bảo muốn rủ bạn sang nhà mình chơi, em cũng mong chờ lắm. Em đã viết địa chỉ nhà mình ra để con đưa cho bạn, chỉ sợ nhà mình phố nhỏ ngõ sâu, khổ cho bố mẹ cháu tìm đường.

Em mong công việc của anh được thuận lợi, đạt đúng tiến độ đã đề ra.

Thương và nhớ anh thật nhiều.

Hyun.

———

**11/9/1988**

Anh Youngmin nhớ thương,

Công việc của anh vẫn thuận lợi chứ?

Hy vọng em gửi thư nhiều thế này anh không thấy phiền, nhưng ở nhà có chuyện này buồn cười quá, em muốn kể với anh luôn, kẻo đến ngày anh về lại quên mất.

Sáng.nay.ở.nhà.mình.lại.có.gián.

Con gián tự dưng bò ra từ gậm chạn, cả nhà quýnh quáng cả lên. Woojin luôn miệng kêu toáng lên “Bố nhỏ đấm chết gián đi, bố nhỏ đấm chết gián đi!”, cả cháu Hyungseob bạn của con sang chơi cũng sợ lắm, mặt trắng bệch cả ra, hai tai ửng đỏ, cháu đứng chôn chân một chỗ, tay nắm chặt lấy tay con mình, nhìn hai đứa nhỏ run run đến tội.

Nhưng anh biết đấy, bản thân em cũng sợ gián, không có anh ở nhà thì phải làm sao đây. Em cứ đứng đó, lấm la lấm lét, hết nhìn con gián trên sàn lại nhìn hai đứa nhỏ rồi cười ái ngại. Woojin sợ quá liền mếu máo mắng em “Bố nhỏ không giết được gián thì bố nhỏ đi Sài Gòn đi, để bố lớn về giết gián cho em, em sợ lắm, huhu!” Em vừa tức lại vừa buồn cười, rồi được thêm cháu Hyungseob cũng khóc theo con.

Đúng lúc em vớ lấy quyển sách, định thu hết can đảm đập con gián kia một phát, thì đã có người bình thản cúi xuống dùng giấy nhón nó lên, mang ra ngoài sân dùng dép đập cho bẹp một phát. Là cháu Jinyoung anh ạ, Daehwi qua rủ cháu sang chơi, cậu cả nhà mình thấy gián thì cũng co rúm lại, cháu thấy thế liền cứu cánh ngay lập tức. Em gần ba chục tuổi đầu, mà lại thua một cháu bé lớp 3, xấu hổ biết để đâu cho hết.

Rồi bốn đứa chơi ngoan với nhau, em tiếp tục chỉnh sửa bản thảo của mình. Đến khi Jinyoung và Hyungseob ra về, Daehwi tự giác đi dọn dẹp bàn học giá sách, xếp lại chăn chiếu cho gọn gàng, em hỏi thì con bảo con sợ gián sẽ lại đến. Con mình lớn thật rồi anh ạ.

Mà cháu Hyungseob ngoan và đáng yêu lắm, em đã dặn Woojin bao giờ anh về sẽ lại rủ bạn đến nhà mình chơi.

Nhớ anh thật nhiều.

Em.

———

**18/9/1988**

Anh Youngmin của em,

Những ngày này, em cứ thấy lòng mình bải hoải, trống huơ trống hoác, vì em nhớ anh, nhớ anh nhiều lắm. Em cầm bút mà chẳng thể viết thêm điều gì. Đang viết đến đoạn các nhân vật chính hăng say lao động sản xuất, em sao có thể đưa nỗi nhớ anh vào cho được? Nên em lại viết thư cho anh.

Các con đi học, mình em ngồi bên ngọn đèn dầu trong gian buồng nhỏ hẹp của chúng mình, lòng em lại gợn lên nỗi cô đơn buồn tủi của cái ngày phải xa anh và hai con. Anh còn nhớ không, cái hồi anh sớm hoàn thành bản thảo, các con cũng đã được nghỉ hè, anh đưa cả nhà về quê ấy? Em chỉ ở chơi được hai ngày cuối tuần rồi lại phải trở lên Hà Nội vì phía nhà in còn nhiều việc.

Đêm ấy không được nằm trong vòng tay anh, không có Woojin và Daehwi thi nhau gãnh vào lòng, đầu hạ mà em thấy lạnh lẽo lắm. Thế rồi chiều tối hôm sau, em tan làm về đến nhà, chỉ biết bần thần ngồi bên bàn chẳng thiết tắm giặt cơm nước, thì anh kẹt cửa bước vào. Một mình anh về với em, còn hai con vẫn ở dưới quê với ông bà nội. Anh gãi đầu gãi tai bảo thật ra anh về dăm ba hôm là ông bà đã lại chán cái mặt, thấy quẩn chân chứ chẳng được tích sự gì, ông bà chỉ cần hai đứa cháu thôi. Vả lại hai đứa dưới đó có ông bà cô chú, có anh chị em họ, có đám trẻ nhà bên; còn em chỉ có một mình giữa thành phố hơn hai triệu dân này, nên anh nhất định phải về bên em.

Em khi ấy đã xúc động biết bao, tiến đến ôm lấy anh mà chỉ muốn dụi đầu vào ngực anh rồi bật khóc, lòng thầm cảm ơn ông trời đã cho em được ở bên một người tuyệt vời như anh.

Giờ anh một thân một mình giữa chốn đô thành rộng lớn, chắc hẳn cũng rất cô đơn. Nếu có thể, ngay lúc này em muốn được đến bên anh, để ôm lấy anh, để hôn anh thật sâu. Ráng lên anh nhé! Luôn có ba bố con em chờ anh về nhà.

Em đây.

———

**25/9/1988**

Anh Youngmin xa nhớ, anh có khoẻ không?

Tin ngày mai là ngày công diễn vở kịch của anh xuất hiện trên khắp các mặt báo. Em hy vọng buổi công diễn sẽ thành công rực rỡ.

Em và các con vẫn khoẻ. Em đã viết thêm được mươi trang.

Hôm nay theo thường lệ mọi tuần, em đưa hai con lên Bờ Hồ hóng mát. Lúc vào Bô-đê-ga mua kem, cô bán hàng như buột miệng hỏi thăm ‘Anh lớn đi đâu mà lâu rồi không thấy?’, em bỗng thấy lòng mình chùng xuống. Anh vắng nhà lâu ngày, đến cả người chỉ trông thấy anh một lần mỗi tuần cũng nhận thấy rồi này.

Em trộm nghĩ rồi lại thoáng lo sợ, anh ở chốn phồn hoa ánh điện cửa gương, còi xe huyên náo, có còn nhớ đến căn buồng nhỏ hẹp thiếu sáng, có còn nhớ đến tiếng leng keng tàu điện hay không?

Em cũng không còn trẻ trung, không còn là cậu sinh viên năm nhất khoa Văn ngu ngơ, tình cờ gặp được anh sinh viên năm tư khoa Văn giữa sân trường Tổng hợp ngày nào. Em sợ anh ở nơi có biết bao dáng ngọc mặt hoa, sẽ quên mất đường về nhà, quên mất đường về với em và các con.

Anh ơi, em sợ lắm.

——————————

Một tháng vừa qua, Youngmin đã ăn ngủ cùng Đoàn kịch Thành phố, chỉnh từng động tác, khớp từng câu thoại. Vở kịch này là tâm huyết suốt hai năm ròng của anh, anh nhất định phải chuẩn bị thật kĩ lưỡng, để những ngày công diễn trở thành một sự kiện văn hoá lớn, lưu lại dấu ấn trong lòng khán giả và giới nghệ thuật.

Bận bịu là thế, tất tả là thế, nhưng mỗi khi nhận được thư của Donghyun, anh lại thấy phấn chấn hẳn lên, anh như được nạp thêm năng lượng để tiếp tục làm việc và cống hiến. Vào ngày có buổi diễn cuối cùng, anh nhận được lá thư thứ tư, vừa đọc vừa cảm thấy chua xót vô vàn.

Đêm diễn sau chót đã khép lại, ở buổi liên hoan mừng công, phía nhà hát ngỏ ý muốn mời anh lên Đà Lạt chơi một chuyến, nhưng anh đã lựa lời mà từ chối. Anh đã đi quá lâu, đến lúc anh phải về nhà. Lúc này anh chỉ muốn về nhà, chẳng muốn đặt chân đến nơi nào khác. Anh không nỡ cách xa Donghyun thêm một ngày nào nữa.

Sáng hôm sau, anh lên tàu về lại Hà Nội, về lại cái thành phố nghèo nhưng có một nơi anh gọi là ‘nhà’, có những người đang nhớ anh xiết bao, về lại nơi yêu thương của anh được cất giữ.

Lúc tàu về đến Hà Nội, trời đã tối muộn, anh bước xuống sân ga vắng người, nhìn quanh chẳng thấy một bóng xích lô. Đường từ ga Hàng Cỏ về đến nhà anh ở cuối Khâm Thiên không quá gần, nhưng anh cũng đành tự kéo vali đi bộ về. Về với Donghyun của anh, với con trẻ đang mong chờ quà bánh.

Từng bước đi của anh đều thật vội vã, anh chỉ mong mình có thể bước đi nhanh hơn nữa, để nhanh chóng được về nhà. Về nhà.

Đến khi đã đứng trước cửa nhà, anh thở gấp, cố gắng trấn tĩnh bản thân trước khi gõ cửa. Bàn tay anh đưa về phía cánh cửa gỗ đã có phần cong vênh, những khớp ngón chực gõ lên bề mặt nọ. Đoạn, anh thu tay về, đặt lên những lá thư được xếp gọn trong túi ngực bên trái, thoáng mỉm cười. Mong sao những âu lo bất an của Donghyun sẽ cùng lời nói này của anh mà tan biến.

“Em ơi, anh đã về rồi.”


End file.
